magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sindria Kingdom (episode)
Sindria Kingdom (シンドリア王国, Shindoria Ōkoku) is the 18th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 18th Night overall. Summary Several months later, Sinbad comes home to Sindria after doing negotiations with the Kou Empire on Balbadd's behalf. He introduces Alibaba and Aladdin to their mentors, Sharrkan and Yamraiha. While everyone celebrates Mahrajan, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are heading towards Sindria. Synopsis During the reconstruction of Balbadd, everyone is doing their best to help the citizens while Alibaba works closely with the representatives. Outside, Alibaba gets bitten by a snake until Barkak removes it. Then, a soldier informs them about the Kou Empire fleet approaching Balbadd. Sinbad states that the Kou Empire are here to control Balbadd due to the lack of government, and he tells Alibaba to leave the country because he is at risk of being killed due to being seen as a threat. When Alibaba refuses, Sinbad knocks Alibaba out. A few days later, Alibaba wakes up in the cabin and goes outside where he sees an island nearby. Ja'far informs him that they had given him medicine to keep him asleep for the duration of the trip and that they would be arriving at Sindria soon, while Sinbad is doing negotiations with Kou Empire to save Balbadd and Alibaba. Several months later, Morgiana is seen sparring with Masrur until the two hear that Sinbad has come home. Later, Sinbad does a debriefing of the meeting with Alibaba and Aladdin, and he states that Balbadd has the right to become a republic, but only under the Kou Empire's control. Alibaba states that he will continue fighting, and Sinbad explains to him about an organization called Al-Thamen, the ones that are responsible behind Balbadd's economic crisis. Sinbad tells them that he has two mentors that will help them improve. Then, a soldier arrives and informs them about a giant southern creature. Outside, the southern creature ravages the island. When Sindria's Eight Generals arrive, Sinbad has Yamraiha and Sharrkan take on the creature. While Yamraiha binds the creature using water magic, Sharrkan starts gutting it and making it into a giant fillet for the citizens. Sinbad introduces Yamraiha to Aladdin and Alibaba. Suddenly, Aladdin jumps and rubs his face into Yamraiha's ample bosom until Yamraiha boils the water inside Aladdin's body. Then, Sharrkan arrives to get acquainted with Alibaba. Yamraiha remarks that Alibaba might catch Sharrkan's stupidity, and the two generals start to argue. Yet, Sinbad breaks them up. During the celebration of Mahrajan, Alibaba and Aladdin enjoy themselves, and a young girl gives the two some lei. When Alibaba wonders where Morgiana is, Morgiana reveals herself, and he remarks that she looks beautiful, causing Morgiana to turn around and blush. Moments later, Sinbad introduces his Eight Generals to Aladdin and his group. He asks Alibaba to meet a prince who is coming here to receive an education. Ja'far asks Sinbad if he had did anything bad to Princess Kougyoku. When Hinahoho and Drakon tells Sinbad to start a family, Sinbad states that all of his people are his family. Later, Alibaba asks Morgiana if she is sure whether to stay with them or head back to her homeland. Morgiana replies that she wants to fight with them to save the opressed, and she asks them to let her, which Aladdin accepts. Then, Morgiana dances when she is overjoyed with Aladdin and Alibaba's answers. Out in sea, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are approaching Sindria. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The reconstruction scene of Balbadd as well the scenes of transitioning to Sindria are anime exclusive. *In the manga, Hinahoho, Drakon, Pisti, Yamraiha, and Ja'far welcome Sinbad back home. Compared to the anime, only Ja'far is present. *Fat Alibaba and Aladdin and their exercise events are manga exclusive scenes. *Yamraiha's magic lesson, Alibaba's new dagger, and Morgiana's Djinn Metal scenes from the manga is skipped in the anime. *In the anime, both Sharrkan and Yamraiha work together to hunt the southern creature. Whereas in the manga, only Sharrkan did the hunt alone. *'Morgiana's Request and Alibaba's Talk with Aladdin: '''These events differ chronologically. In the manga, it occurs before Sinbad introduces his Eight Generals to Alibaba's group. For the anime, it occurs after Sinbad's introduction. *'Omitted Humorous Scenes From the Manga:''' **Morgiana stating that she has Masrur during Sharrkan and Yamraiha's argument. **Morgiana stomping the ground hard when she sees Alibaba and Aladdin complimenting the village women. **Sharrkan pestering Masrur for having lewd thoughts about Morgiana, and Ja'far smacking Sharrkan afterwards. **Sinbad and Pisti pressuring Spartos to "play" with the local women. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sindria Arc